hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes)
Action heroes is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *TIM helps Hyper Guy (Nathan) following him around and making super hero music for him. *CHARLI gets super hero clothes. *KATHLEEN wears a cape to fly and Jup Jup gives her different clothes for dressing up as a super hero. *CHARLI practices super hero moves. *Chats has got a toadstool hat on and she grants KELLIE the wish about being a super action fairy. *CHARLI does actions to stop being shy. *NATHAN becomes Super Active and shows his whole costume. *CHARLI pretends to be a super hero. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about three super heroes (Kellie "Captain Zoom", Nathan "Super Spy" and Kathleen "Fairy Fabulous") seeing who of them was the most super, when suddenly an ordinary boy (Tim) appears and proves his human powers. Gallery Tim_S7_E14.png Charli_S7_E14_1.png Kathleen_S7_E14.png Charli_S7_E14_2.png Kellie_S7_E14.png Charli_S7_E14_3.png Nathan_S7_E14.png Charli_S7_E14_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E14.png Songlets ;Making music He's Hyper Guy, Hyper Guy, brave and strong and true Hyper Guy, Hyper Guy, protecting me and you. He's Hyper Guy, Hyper Guy, brave and strong and true Hyper Guy, Hyper Guy, protecting me and you. I'm Mighty Guy, Mighty Guy, brave and strong and true Mighty Guy, Mighty Guy, protecting you and you. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Super hero, ready for action Ready to go, go, go, go! Stretch your arms out wide, fly through the sky Go, super hero, go. Super hero, ready for action Ready to go, go, go, go! Stretch your arms out wide, fly through the sky Go, super hero, go. Super beetle, ready for action Ready to go, go, go, go! Stretch your arms out wide, fly through the sky Go, beetle hero, go. ;Body move #02 Get down and get ready, gonna take up with a blast Shooting to the sky, flying very fast Race to the scene in a super hero way Anyone in trouble, super hero saves the day. ;Word play To make a wish, to make a wish, to make a wish come tree To make a wish come true for you, here's what you must do Gulp, gulp, gulp, chew, chew, chew Swallow, swallow, swallow, fan, fan too. To make a wish, to make a wish, to make a wish come tree To make a wish come true for you, here's what you must do Gulp, gulp, gulp, chew, chew, chew Swallow, swallow, swallow, fan, fan too. ;Body move #03 Whenever I'm feeling shy I smile up to the sky I scrunch my nose and wriggle my toes Then imagine I can fly. And when I shake my hips And often yell bunyips When I sing this song, I'm happy and strong And my tummy doesn't flip. Then I shake my hips And often yell bunyips When I sing this song, I'm happy and strong And my tummy doesn't flip. ;Shapes in space I'm Super Active, yes, I am I jump, jump, jump from side to side, yeah I stomp, stomp, stomp and I slide, slide, slide I'll spin around on the spot, around, around, around and then I freeze I'm Super Active, yes, I am I'm Super, Super Active, yes, I am. ;Body move #04 I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space Super Charli That’s me! I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space Super Charli That’s me! ;Sharing stories Super, super, super, they call us super duper Wherever we are, whatever we do We'll come in a flash to help save you, save you We'll come to help save you. Super, super, super, they call us super duper Wherever we are, whatever we do We'll come in a flash to help save you, save you We'll come to help save you. Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about belts & seat belts Category:Ep about crowns Category:Ep about beetles Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about mushrooms Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about shyness Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about fixing